Tables Turned
by Durhelediel
Summary: Obi-Wan is...a girl?! Find out how in this funny story that all girls relate to and all guys have nightmares about. FINISHED.
1. Default Chapter

Dedication: This was an evil idea I had that all girls can relate to and possibly get a kick out of. Bwahhahaha!!

Jedi Padawan Apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi yawned and stretched as he opened his eyes to the morning light. At thirteen, almost fourteen, he had been the Padawan to Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn for almost a year now and he still found himself double-checking his memories first thing in the morning to make sure that it all hadn't been a dream. He smiled.

Suddenly, his stomach spasmed, tightening itself into a hard knot. Wincing from the unfamiliar pain that also happened to make his bladder feel three sizes too small, the young Padawan stood and staggered to the refresher. He glanced in the reflecting plexiglass as he passed it…and found himself feeling faint.

His reflection was not him.

The person staring back at him was a young Padawan the same age as him but her name was Layre'an Toshime and she was apprenticed to Jedi Master Taral Hia. Short, bouncy brown hair with the Padawan braid decorated in ribbon framed his oval face. Long, dark lashes surrounded slightly honey-brown eyes that were opened wide in terror.

"Layre'an!" Obi-Wan squeaked, spinning around, expecting to see the girl behind him but no one was there. 

He paused to think this through. He slowly faced the glass again and once more found himself staring at Layre'an's reflection. There was no way. No possible way.

"Padawan? Are you alright?"

Obi-Wan gasped, hearing his voice turn to the higher-pitched smokiness of Layre'an's as he did so. He couldn't let Master Hia see him like this. He had to find Qui-Gon and explain…whatever it was that had happened.

"Layre'an?"

Clearing his throat, hearing the unfamiliar softness there, he hesitantly spoke up. "I…I'm okay, Master Hia. I…I'll be out in a minute."

_Layre'an's going to _kill_ me for possessing her body!_ Was the irrational thought Obi-Wan had as Master Hia's footsteps retreated. Closing his eyes, Obi-Wan forced himself to slow his breathing as he thought.

Okay, so he was somehow in Layre'an's body. Now. What to do about reversing it? Was Layre'an somehow in _his_ body?

He gulped at another thought. He had…body parts that Layre'an didn't have, and visa-versa. Was he _completely_ in Layre'an's body? Gathering his courage, he glanced down to look.

Two small mounds blocked his view from his lower regions. He wanted to scream but was afraid what the girlish sound would do to make Master Hia come in to check on him so he swallowed the urge. 

His stomach churned again, tightening and squeezing. Unable to repress its call anymore, he hurried to do his business, resolved not to look down at the exposed parts of Layre'an's anatomy. It was strange having to sit down while using the refresher and he wondered if the bad pains in his stomach was something that all girls experienced as they did their business this way. Once he was finished, he paled. He would have to wipe, something he wasn't used to doing. Clenching his teeth, he quickly spanned out some paper and wiped, trying not to look down but curiosity overrode threats of what Layre'an would do to him. 

Blood stood in the slightly tinted water of the refresher. Obi-Wan panicked. What did he do to Layre'an's body? Jumping up and pulling up his Jedi trousers, Obi-Wan bit his lip to keep from yelling. What did he do? What in the galaxy did he do, and why was his stomach still feeling like a rolling pin on dough?

"Layre'an? You must get out of there. We have sparring to do with Master Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi today. We mustn't keep them waiting," Master Hia's voice came from the direction of his door. "Hurry up."

Obi-Wan really panicked now. How would he react to seeing himself? Or was Layre'an in his body as he was in hers? How could he face her?

"I…I don't think I feel like it, Master Hia," he said in Layre'an's voice. "I…um, don't feel good." That was the understatement of the year.

Master Hia's voice came back concerned. "What is it, Layre'an? Do you need to go to the Healers?"

Obi-Wan emphatically shook his head, forgetting that the pretty female Jedi Master couldn't see him. "No. No, it's not that bad. I just…um, don't feel very well." His stomach tightened again as if to reinforce his point.

Silence answered him at first and he had a brief glance of hope that he might be able to convince the Jedi Master to let him stay in his rather frilly room. If Master Hai would ever find occasion to leave her adjoining quarters then Obi-Wan could sneak out and find Qui-Gon.

Finally, Master Hai spoke up in a no-nonsense tone of voice. "Layre'an, how many times I have told you that being on your menstrual cycle will not get you out of sparring or practices? You have an advantage over the boys, my dear, in that your added distraction of discomfort will help you learn to focus quicker. Now, get prepared and meet me outside shortly."

Obi-Wan gulped. His _menstrual cycle_? That explained quite a lot, actually. The stomach pains, blood, and…he sniffed, slight smell. Could everyone smell him too? No wonder girls always were snappish and in ill tempers when they were on their menstrual cycle. All that worrying about pain and smelling must erode their tempers pretty quick. But what had Master Hai meant about preparing? Did girls do something special when they were on their menstrual cycles? Wear thicker clothes? What was he supposed to do?

If Layre'an was used to dealing with this sort of thing, then there must be a clue in here somewhere about what she did to prepare. Obi-Wan began to search the little cabinets stashed in every tiny space. His search brought out two things: one was a long thin round object and the other had an adhesive backing to it and was flat. What was he to do with either one?

Not knowing what to do, and scared of finding out, he grabbed a bunch of paper and wadded it into his pants. If Layre'an was really him, then he could ask her when they sparred, if he didn't die from stomach pain first.


	2. Chapter 2

Obi-Wan refused to look at the tall, blonde woman striding purposefully next to him as they walked to the sparring room in the Temple. Girls Obi-Wan passed who he knew to be friends with Layre'an waved and called out hello but he just quickened his pace and ignored their funny looks. 

He had to find out if Layre'an was in his body or not.

Master Hai paused right before the doors of the sparring room. Sounds of Padawans being exercised by their Masters echoed to Obi-Wan's aching ears but Master Hai obviously felt she had to tell him something.

The tall woman bent down to look him in the eyes. "Now, Layre'an, be nice to Obi-Wan today. Master Jinn contacted me before we left while you were in the refresher and told me that Obi-Wan wasn't feeling himself today so go easier on him. Especially if you just started your cycle. This will be an easy workout for you two, just to keep you on your toes—don't overdo yourself or him, okay?"

Obi-Wan nodded solemnly. He didn't know if he could move in this aching body or not. Going easy sure would help keep him from trying to explain things.

Master Hai nodded and they walked in together. The large mat that covered the floor in the middle of the room was empty, obviously waiting for two apprentices to spar on it, while pairs of exercising Padawans worked out all around the edges with their Masters looking on and giving advice. Everyone ignored everyone else.

Except for one Padawan-Master pair across the room from the door. Obi-Wan found himself staring at his own lithe body from across the mat. Qui-Gon stood nearby, a frown on his face as he gazed down at his Padawan standing quietly beside him. As for the Obi-Wan Kenobi across the room, his sapphire blue gaze settled unblinkingly on him.

"Go on," Master Hai coaxed softly, pushing him onto the mat. Satisfied that he wasn't going to run out the door at the first opportunity, the female Jedi made her way over to Master Jinn as Obi-Wan's image came to face him.

Both apprentices bowed politely before turning their lightsabers on. By unspoken agreement, they did not speak until their lightsabers began to clash together, creating a white noise that made overhearing difficult.

Finally, the image of Obi-Wan hissed, "I hope you're not having too much fun in _my _body, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Obi-Wan ducked a side-swing that Layre'an was famous for and tried to kick her legs out from underneath her. When that didn't succeed, he pushed his lightsaber against hers (which was actually his) and strained against her strength, creating a lot of noise. Gritting his teeth, he responded, "Don't flatter yourself, Layre'an. As soon as I figure out a way to reverse this, you better believe I'm doing it."

Layre'an pulled away from him with difficulty and rolled to the side. He followed and slashed at her, not really wanting to hurt her at all since it was his body he would be maiming. Plus, when Padawans sparred, they usually placed their blades at half strength to avoid major injury but since he was handing Layre'an's saber, he didn't know how to adjust hers and he was sure she didn't know how to adjust his.

Layre'an began panting shortly after she came up from her roll and block. "I don't like being you, Obi-Wan. Your legs and feet are too long for your arms. I feel off-balance all the time."

Obi-Wan snorted and jumped to avoid a half-hearted attempt on her part to decapitate him. "It's better than being you. My stomach constantly feels like it's going to rip off from my body and I worry about what people can smell about me. How do you put up with it?"

Layre'an's eyes got big as his words sank in. Furious suddenly, she let out a clipped cry and launched herself at him, throwing her lightsaber down. Caught off-guard, he fell underneath her, his lightsaber falling out of his hand. Her Padawan braid, _his _Padawan braid, dangled between them as they wrestled and rolled across the mat. Pinning him down, she growled, "You don't know anything about that, Obi-Wan, so don't even try to go there on guessing. It's not like that all the time and I better never hear of you talking to anyone about it after we fix this. You got that?"

Being so close to his own face was disorienting. Deciding to forget using his weaker arms, he wrapped his knees around hers and used one of his own weaknesses—his gangly legs—against her. She grunted in surprise as he flipped her over. From their reversed position, he narrowed his eyes at her. "You think anyone's going to believe me, Layre'an? And why in the Force would I _want _to tell anyone? The only person I'd tell would be Master Qui-Gon so he could help me out in figuring out this mess."

"You can't! We can't!" Layre'an gasped, not even trying to fight anymore, her blue eyes wide.

Obi-Wan frowned. "Why not?"

"Because…" She sputtered and trailed off. Obi-Wan had never seen her at a loss for words before. "We can't," she finished lamely.

Obi-Wan was determined and feeling oddly extra stubborn. "Well, I am and I'm going right now." He jumped off of her and turned around…to find both Master Hai and Qui-Gon right behind them. In their intense discussion, neither Padawan had noticed the approach of the two Jedi Masters.

"M…Master?" Obi-Wan stammered.

Qui-Gon merely glanced at him. "Yes, Padawan?"

"Did you…" Qui-Gon's words caught up with him. "You…know?"

Qui-Gon smiled a little, just a twitch of the corner of his mouth. "Master Hai, Master Yoda and I all know, Padawan."

"Why?" Layre'an gasped in horror as she stood as well.

Master Hai sighed. "You and Obi-Wan are so competitive and your last sparring session got out of hand, remember? We decided that perhaps if you knew what it was like in the others' shoes, you would be kinder to each other—and to all those you meet."

Obi-Wan grimaced as he remembered their session last week. He and Layre'an had fought mercilessly, neither one wanting to give the other one quarter or saying they were tired. The sparring had lasted almost a full day; both of them had been exhausted and barely able to lift their lightsabers by the time the Jedi Masters had called them to a stop. Master Yoda had come in at some point and talked with Master Qui-Gon and Master Hai as they had fought. That must have been when they decided to do this to them, or at least that something had to be done.

"Master?" Obi-Wan tentatively asked. "I didn't know something like this could be done."

Qui-Gon actually chuckled. "Neither did I. It was Master Yoda's idea and he was the main one to make it work."

Master Hai gave Qui-Gon a mock glare. "Have you two learned your lesson to be friendly competitors instead of trying to slice off every hair that both of you have on your bodies?"

Both Obi-Wan and Layre'an chorused an enthusiastic "Yes!"

"Good," Qui-Gon was still chuckling. "Let's go see Yoda."

****

The end :}

Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it!!


End file.
